Fish out of Water
by felineveracity
Summary: Canon-verse. The red string of fate cannot be undone; though the string may tangle and lengthen, the bind never breaks. Sesshomaru/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Excuse the short prologue, dears.

The rest of the chapters will be lengthier!

**...**

_Chapter one: Untitled. (Prologue)_

**_..._**

A sigh escaped nude lips, nearly gray eyes turned up toward the sky, which shown brightly with twinkling stars, and a beautiful full moon. Above water never ceased to amaze her; everything was so different, and so beautiful in it's own way that she was often left awestruck. Up here, things seemed to change nearly every day, while things stayed relatively the same in her native home: the sea. She loved her home, really, she did, but…she wanted more. Maybe it was a little selfish, okay, a _bit_ more then a little, but it couldn't be helped.

_You're a terrible mermaid_, her mind chided, obviously seeing fit to rack on the guilt even more then what was already there, _head always in the clouds_. Shaking her head, she slide herself back into the water silently, beginning to feel a little dehydrated, and sunk in to just above her nose. Water passed over her nearly invisible gills effortlessly, each breath rejuvenating. Eyes half lidded, a sudden flesh of white between the trees caught her attention, but it vanished soon after. _Just what, or who the hell was that?_

Curious, she kept quiet, wondering if she would see just what was beyond the tree line – and patience did not disappointed her. For out walked a tall, regal youkai unlike any she had ever seen: long white hair, magenta markings upon his cheeks, and striking kun-kissed eyes. But, more interesting then that: a crescent emblem on his forehead. She wanted to laugh out loud at the irony of having just been looking at the true moon only moments before.

He didn't stay long. What he was searching for, if anything was not found; and she was well hidden in shadow and dark waters, and for good reason. Just because he was pretty, that didn't equate to a nice personality. Horror stories of cruel, sinister youkai (and humans) ran rampant in her home.

…That didn't mean she couldn't look though, did it?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two: Rain._

**...**

From below, she could see the ripple of water as little droplets hit the surface.

Some fish scattered, easily frightened; others were either less wary, or held too short of an attention span to notice. Fingers reached out as a playful eel slithered by, brushing upon it's smooth, scaly skin carefully, unwilling to become accidentally electrocuted. She had learned her lesson early in life that was for damn sure.

It was on days like these that the temptation to go above was the most tempting. She would be able to remain out of water longer, and with little worry of being found. Not many remained outdoors as the sky wept. _Who do you weep for, I wonder?_

The eel weaved through her auburn hair mischievously, bringing out a faint laugh from the mermaid. "You are feisty today. Is it mating season already?"

Body glowing in a response, the eel then slinked off – she took that as a yes.

Funny. Even an eel had a better love life then her. Not that she wanted it like she wanted to walk on land, but wouldn't love be exciting? Like some kind of adventure? Mai could only go off of stories, though. She'd never felt that way about anyone, at least to her knowledge, and it wasn't as if she was actively seeking it.

"All good things come with time," She murmured, an echo of words her grandmother used to say. _Triton rest her sou_l. With every fiber of her being, she wanted to go onto shore, and run around on two feet. What would dry sand feel like between her toes? What creatures resided in the forest, and what did it feel like under the sun? So many questions danced in her head, begging for answers. The only thing it would take was courage. Courage to dive deep, deeper then most dared to, to find the underwater Iris, and eat it. That would give her a solid day, or two if she was lucky, on land…and if she wanted more, well – she'd cross that bridge then.

Pushing herself off the shelf, her head broke the water slowly, stormy eyes sweeping up the beach curiously.

She was surprised to find a small group walking by, umbrellas in hand, probably headed to a nearby village for lodging. They were engulfed in conversation with one another, laughing and smiling with ease. And, oh- white hair again. But this time, it's owner also head ears that twitched faintly on his head. Curious. My! What strange clothing _that_ one had! It appeared they even had two small youkai in the group. How odd…and yet, they looked as if they belonged together.

They were like—

Family.

Silent envy threaded out from her heart, but so did appreciation. She could appreciate the oddity of the group, yet it was obvious they were quite close, and didn't care for their differences as others might have.

Tolerance wasn't something to be had in abundance under the water. Merfolk barely liked humans, and with youkai, their prejudice and suspicion was even worse. With good reason, but all the reason in the world didn't make up for blind hatred to a whole race.

Watching as they vanished out of sight, the corner of her mouth twitched in a faint smile, before a voice rang out clear in her head: _Mai! Please come back down at once!_

That was Ane. What could she possibly need her for? Unwilling to gain a headache by ignoring the call in her head, she dived back down into the water, swimming toward their cove with impressive speed.

Before long, the other mermaid came into view, and quickly took hold of Mai's shoulders.

"What were you doing up there?"

"Nothing."

A pause. "You know it is-"

"Yeah, I know. Forbidden, dangerous, all that stuff."

Ane frowned, and drew closer. "It's more then that, you know. It could jeopardize all of us, if someone were to find out. We nearly went extinct once, Mai. If it were to happen again…"

She didn't need her friend to continue.

If they ever got that close to being wiped out again, they might not have the will to live on.

**...**

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken squawked, waddling up behind his Lord who was frozen on the beach, amber gaze looking down toward the ocean, the tide lapping up on his boots. "What are you doing?"

He did not speak, and all but glared at the dark depths of water before him, waiting.

Had it all been a trick played on him by the rain?

"Do not dwell on it," Finally, his answer came, before he turned on his heel, and headed back into the forest, his loyal retainer only feet behind.

Perhaps it had been nothing after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Feline's note:** Now that I actually

have some substance to this, I truly

hope you all enjoy it. Constructive critique

and reviews are always welcome!

**...**

_Chapter three: Midnight._

**...**

"Master Jaken, you look _so_ nice in flowers!" Rin exclaimed happily, smiling at her handiwork of wreathing the kappa with various pretty, wild plants. Often she daydreamed with threading those same flowers in her Lord's hair, but wasn't nearly bold enough to ask.

That, and any time she wondered about it, Jaken saw fit to inform her that no such 'frilly' object would ever be present on Sesshomaru-Sama's person. She was old enough to understand why, but it didn't deter her girlish fantasies. Maybe one day, with the promise that it would be kept a secret, he would indulge her.

Stifling a yawn, she was silently kept awake by Ah, who helpfully nudged her every now and again during this time of night. The sun had disappeared a long time ago, leaving brilliant stars in its wake.

Suddenly the daiyoukai stopped, head turned to the side, bright eyes glued to a spot beyond a small bush. Jaken nearly ran face-first into his legs (which wouldn't be the first time), before straightening himself out. "We will remain here for the night." The kappa nodded, "Oh course, Milord!" Ah-Un's muzzle was removed, letting the two-headed dragon ample time to move a more freely, which was appreciated by the low rumble that escaped.

It wasn't long before they settled into a deep sleep, all save for one.

_Emptiness_.

That was the only way to describe what he felt – which was an alarming notion on itself, for he always had a tight control over his own emotions. Feelings never truly bothered him before, yet, it was all that he could think about as his companions snored softly against a tree.

_Why? _Nothing was out of the ordinary. Naraku was deep in hiding, and had not shown his face for quite some time. Restlessness was something to be expected, but not this.

The reason was mysterious to him; there was nothing he longed for anymore, besides the vile hanyou's death for insulting his honor. Sesshomaru had no reason to feel as if he was missing something, but he did. _What_ was missing certainly escaped him even more then _why_.

Despite his reasoning, he had been subconsciously looking for something that day on the shore, and again, near the lake weeks prior. There hadn't been anything there, at least, when he arrived.

It was as if…he'd just missed it, whatever it was.

That, above all, was frustrating.

Idly, the daiyoukai couldn't help but wonder if his sire knew, and was promptly rolling in his grave, thoroughly amused by the unusual predicament. _Father, do you know what ails this Sesshomaru? _Nothing. No pick up in the wind, nor distance, fading howl; if his great and terrible Father knew anything, he was keeping it to himself. Stubbornness was one trait the entire family managed to have, if nothing else. Amber eyes opened, gazing out into the darkness of the forest, before rising up to the sky.

Though the stars twinkled up above, clouds were still scattered, leftover from the earlier rain. In these summer months, it was bound to rain more than a few times between scorching heat and dry humidity. Every year, the pattern occurred one way or another without fail. His nose was excellent at smelling impending rainfall, or days where it would be absent.

But these storm clouds – they were rather intriguing to look at.

Sesshomaru's lips pressed into a thin line. _Strange_. He had never paid much attention to them before.

**...**

Ane's warning were done out of worry and love, and it was appreciated, but this was something she needed to do. To spent her whole life wondering what it would be like up there and never experiencing it would drive her absolutely mad.

"I'm sorry," She murmured, looking back to the cove briefly, before diving down with strong movements from her tail. Though her eyes adjusted to the darkness, the creatures below that glowed and shimmered in florescence offered a much appreciated extra glimmer of light. Fish of all shapes and sizes swam about, some in schools and others by themselves, weaving through the rocks and plants with ease.

Maybe she should've asked for a map, or directions first, but her excitement got the better of her. A muffled gasp came as she pressed up against a wall quickly, washing as a massive predatory fish emerged from the cold, ocean floor, teeth bared as the visible spines on it's back came alight with color. Beautiful and deadly, Mai remained still and quiet, unwilling to see if mermaid was a favorite treat.

Heart thudding wildly in her chest as the beast swam off, muscles relaxed when it was no longer in sight. Pulling herself together, she used the rocks as a guide, slowly pushing lower and lower, looking out for the small patch of water Iris' that would be hidden nearby. _Where they in the rock, or on it? _The rumors said both, and with no official record of the flowers, she would just have to find out - and hope she didn't freeze beforehand. She could feel her own core temperature begin to drop steadily, bringing an expected chill. Soon, she would have to return up to warmer waters if she couldn't find it.

_It has to be close._

Nails digging into the rock, she'd been about to guide herself lower, when a small wave of sweetness hit her nose. Brows knitting in confusion, another inhale confirmed it, but, where was it coming from? Pushing aside loose rocks and letting them wall, the smell got stronger, and something shimmered. _One more rock should do it! _Tossing the rock aside, her head reached inside carefully, pulling out a few of the contents inside: the Iris. White with light purple edges, it was beautiful, and it's faintly glowing ends only added to that.

Two flowers, with enough petals to guarantee the few days that she desired without any mishaps. Feeling another chill, she kept the Iris' close to her, and swamp up toward warmer waters with a light smile. After fantasizing, she would finally be able to see what it was like on land! That knowledge filled her with excitement, and worry.

What if Ane found out? What if _everyone_ did? There was no telling what would happen until the time came. "Guess I'll just have to find out...oh, joy." She murmured aloud, trying to disperse the negative thoughts in her head.

Even with the flower, would still be risky, but for entirely different reasons then accidentally changing with water contact.

She had no idea how to be human.


End file.
